


pink

by vagarius



Series: sunset colors [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: A park bench on Pocky Day.
Relationships: Ikaruga Madoka/Ikaruga Misumi
Series: sunset colors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012533
Kudos: 9





	pink

"Madoka."

Madoka looks up from his phone screen. "Nii-san."

Misumi shuffles on his feet before sitting on the bench beside him. There's a careful distance between them – enough that instead of warmth, Madoka only feels the harsh November air through his jeans.

Misumi blows into his hands, then picks up a plastic bag from his side. He rummages through the bag and pulls out a box. He holds it out toward Madoka.

Madoka glances down at the box. "Pocky?"

"The convenience store gave everyone a free box." Misumi shifts on the bench. He sits up a little straighter. "Since today is a special day."

Madoka carefully takes the box between his fingers. He flips it over twice in his hand. Deftly, he pulls open the top, then peels apart the plastic wrapping inside. He pulls out one of the pocky sticks to nibble on. When he finishes, he holds the box back out toward Misumi. "Nii-san should have some, too."

Misumi looks down at the box with wide eyes. _Like a surprised kitten._ He delicately plucks a stick out from the box. For a moment, he blinks down at it, before pushing the chocolate end between Madoka's lips. "It's supposed to be like this, right? And then – " Misumi leans closer, and wraps his lips around the other end.

Misumi gazes at him expectantly, but also with uncertainty. Madoka hates leaving his brother unsure, more than anything – so after only a second's pause, he bites the slightest bit farther down the pocky stick.

He blinks up at Misumi through his eyelashes, waiting. Misumi's eyes flutter briefly before he follows, his eyes eventually falling shut as they continue to move closer.

Madoka's eyes stay open. When he can feel Misumi's breath tickling his nose, he hesitates. Before Misumi's eyes can meet his in confusion, Madoka abruptly turns his face away, the pocky stick breaking with a _snap._

Madoka's cheeks burn in the cold air. He closes his eyes.

Then there are warm hands cupping Madoka's cheeks, and his brother is surging forward, soft lips meeting his. Madoka's lips part in surprise, and Misumi takes the chance to lick into Madoka's mouth, scooping up the last bit of pocky from Madoka's tongue.

Misumi's lips pull away with an obscene _slurp,_ much too loud for a public bench in November. A line of spit drops onto Madoka's chin. Misumi looks toward the sidewalk, and lightly munches on the stolen pocky with pink cheeks.

Misumi swallows. He looks back up at Madoka, a shy smile gracing his lips. "I guess I won~"

Madoka wipes his chin with his thumb, then looks down at the pocky box still in his hand. The cardboard is slightly crushed from his surprise, but a peek inside shows most of the pocky sticks still intact.

He reaches his fingers inside and pulls another one out of the box. He pushes the chocolate end between his brother's lips.

"Again," he says.

Misumi's eyes crinkle. Madoka wraps his lips around the uncovered end.

His brother's fingers reach out, and curl around his.


End file.
